Woman Waiting
by Fire Fly Freiya
Summary: The first time Rose waited, and the first time the Doctor truly realized it. A look into TGITF and Journey's End. Rating to be safe.


**Woman Waiting**

The first time Rose waited, and the first time the Doctor truly realized it

Disclaimer - … If there's some lawyer out there that really thinks some Illinoisan lady owns Doctor Who…. Me thinks they need a reality check. So – I claim no ownership.

* * *

She had to be strong. Rose knew it, she had to look confident in front of Mickey. It was Mickey's first real adventure outside of his own time, and she wouldn't lose her head. It wasn't like she did that _all _the time, but she had to keep it together – even if it was _just this once_.

"Where'd he go?" Mickey had first asked when the Doctor disappeared through the glass with the horse.

"Savin' the day, it's what we do." Rose had answered back; she was on auto pilot at that point. Mickey just grunted and wandered off (_Breaking rules, she mused)_. He had taken an interest in the tech that the ship had. Although when they ran into the _makeshift_ parts on board, they both attempted not to gag.

It didn't take much for Rose to corral Mickey back to the T.A.R.D.I.S., he was too enthralled in whatever gadget he had found to care. So she did what she had to do. She waited.

The first hour was spent investigating the free floating vessel. Rose kept an eye out on all the doors, windows – all of it. She was certain the Doctor would just zoom in with that grin of his, and brag about how he had just saved the uncrowned Queen of France. But no – he didn't.

The second hour Rose spent waiting outside the T.A.R.D.I.S._, _her arms were folded neatly across her chest. What was taking so long? That may have been the last entrance, and it _might_ be impossible for him to return, but didn't they do the impossible? After all, she was standing in front of a _time traveling space ship that looked like a Police call box! _ He had to come back. He had to.

As the third hour rolled around, Rose found herself pacing inside the control room of the T.A.R.D.I.S. She was having a mental debate with herself. Was he not back because he hadn't found a way yet? Was he hurt and couldn't make it? Or was he – ahem – preoccupied? She tossed that last idea out. She knew him well enough. There was no way he would do that. The Doctor was always in control. Always. To do something _like that_, well, he would have to be far looser. However, she was reminded that he _did _come to save her, hours earlier, drunk with his tie wrapped around his head. She flinched, alright – maybe not _always_.

The fourth hour was the hardest for Rose. She kept wondering about the relationship between the Doctor and Reinette. She could see the star-stricken look in Reinette's eyes. She knew Reinette held some sort of attachment to the Doctor. Rose knew it because it was the very same look in her eyes. But, the Doctor, that was another matter entirely. Maybe he did love Reinette. Her heart clenched – no, he couldn't! Not yet. They only just met. Well, that is, for the Doctor. Reinette had a life-times worth of snippets and imaginings of the Doctor. The Doctor, however, he only knew her for a few glimpses. He couldn't. Could he? Her heart constricted, and forcibly reminded herself that she and the Doctor were not together. She had no say over who he gave his heart to, even if Rose wished it was her.

The fifth hour Rose spent trying to convince herself of that fact. He could love whoever he wanted, she had no claim. Even if she wanted a claim, she never had seen solid evidence that the Doctor loved _her_. He didn't even tell her about Sara Jane! Rose knew she trusted the Doctor. When a decision came, she backed it (unless it involved him removing her from his side). It was what she did – she loved him. But – he _might _not love her. After all, he invited Mickey to come along. _Who on earth_ would invite their love interest's Ex along for the ride?

It wasn't until half way into the sixth hour did the Doctor finally appear. He was grinning at her as he ran into the T.A.R.D.I.S., and asked her how long it had been for her. Five and a half hours, she had told him.

As he ran out the door once more he told her, _always wait five and a half hours!_

It wasn't until later, when she saw his face and the letter in his hands that she _knew_ the Doctor had felt something for Reinette.  
_Why her_, Rose had asked. She wanted to know. What had made Reinette so special that she had caught the Doctor's eye. Why not Rose, instead?

He misunderstood her – either by accident or on purpose. He gave her a simple answer of _I don't know, we may never know_.

That was when Rose left the Doctor to his musings. He needed time, as well as she.

That night she made a promise to herself. She loved the Doctor, and she loved the life she was living. No matter what, she was going to stay. She promised the Doctor forever. She would keep it. No matter if he left for five and a half hours again, or if he fell in love with someone else. He was her best friend – she would do her best to be content in that and enjoy each adventure as it came.

* * *

The Doctor Double watched Rose sit on the beach, staring at the spot where the T.A.R.D.I.S. been. He had tried to persuade her to move for the past half hour to no avail. Rose gave no reason, only that she wanted some time. He could give her that, that's all they had now. It wasn't an outrageous request, but this beach held some sad memories for him – for her too, he suspected. She was probably just making peace with it all – being back in Pete's world with a Metacrisis. He simply stuck his hands in his pockets and studied her form.

"Oh. I was afraid of this." Jackie murmured as she returned with her cell phone in hand. The Doctor Double turned and looked at Jackie questioningly.

"She did this last time." Jackie informed him as she pocketed the phone.

"Last time?" He asked as he scratched his neck. He did his best not to sound too interested but he couldn't help it. The last time they parted he would have died if it hadn't been for Donna. What had Rose done?

"Yeah." Jackie shrugged, "She wouldn't budge from 'er spot for nearly six 'ours."

The Doctor Double looked at Jackie strangely. That meant something – didn't it? Why would she wait that long. Had he been full Time Lord he would have already understood what it – oh. Oh. She was waiting. _Always wait five and a half hours, Rose Tyler!_ He had told her once upon a time. She was waiting for the T.A.R.D.I.S. return, for the original Doctor to appear. He let his hand slowly drop as he turned back to watch Rose. How many times had he left her waiting?

True to Jackie's word, Rose didn't move an inch for five and a half hours. When the time was done, she had gotten up and left. She didn't spare Jackie or himself a glance. Rose simply moved out towards civilization.

The Metacrisis kept his distance, but in his heart he came to a decision. Rose Tyler wouldn't have to wait five and a half hours any longer. Not for him. He had let her down far too often, his little pink and yellow human. He would do better – be better. She deserved that, his Rose.

* * *

AN: Sooooo – technically I should be writing the final part of my story for OUAT but then I got _this_ idea. I've read tons of TGITF fanfics. Either Rose is transformed into a vengeful woman, or she gets all sappy. Now – I like 'em, don't get me wrong. However, it's just not _Rose_. This girl is _loyal_. She fights to keep by the Doctor's side, and keeps on going. It's part of who she is. I did my best to write her not as a doormat for the Doctor, but as a woman who really _truly_ loves him and believes in him. So, as I was thinking about those five and a half hours Rose waited I wondered – how often did she take the advice the Doctor gave her? _Always wait five and a half hours_. Can you imagine her waiting after she was first initially stuck in Pete's world, staying in that room waiting those hours? Then I started to think – what about when the Metacrisis was there. Would she still wait? What would he think about her waiting there for the _original _him? So – here you are.

I hope you enjoyed this quick little story. Thank you so much for reading J


End file.
